The First Time
by milcrewz
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett's First Wedding...mainly the vows


**So this is just what i think their vows should be like. i kind of borrowed some stuff from other tv series. still i think its cute. let me know what you guys think. And if you havent read my first story, Quiet Things She'll Never Know, please do so. Thanks for the love you guys!!!!!**

In a big room there were 2 women. One lovely brunette fitting a veil of a tall stunning blonde.

"Oh Rosalie, you look absolutely breathtaking, truly the most beautiful bride I've ever seen" she admired. Rosalie blushed. "Thank you Esme, and I mean for everything too, really thank you."Rosalie said with gratitude.

"Oh dear, it was truly a pleasure and dream of mine, helping my daughter get ready for her wedding day. I'm so happy for you" she said lovingly. They embraced tightly as Rosalie closed her eyes.

"I'll go check to see if things are ready", Esme said exiting Rosalie's room. Rosalie sat her vanity and was touching up her makeup. Suddenly she stopped and stared at herself.

"_Man, I've come along way. I can't believe I'm actually getting married. It's definitely not what I dreamed of but it's better. Here I thought no one would ever want a tainted thing like me and yet I'm marrying the love of my life. It all just seems too right, what if he changes his mind, what if he's having a freak out like I am right now…what if……"  
_

A knock interrupted her as Edward spoke.

"May I come in", he asked politely. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes you may", she replied standing up to fluff her dress. Edward walked in and smiled.

"You look gorgeous, Rosalie".

"Thanks Edward is everything ready?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"Yes, just waiting on you", Edward replied. Rosalie gathered her bouquet.

"Are you sure he's waiting for me…" she asked insecurly. Edward chuckled.

"Rose, he's there, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Rosalie smiled still feeling unsure. Edward frowned a little.

"You can do this Rose, I know you want to and I know you are scared but you are meant for him. We are all there to support you. You've come a long way and now it's your turn. Now is your shot at true love and trust me, you have found it." Edward looked Rosalie right in the eye. She smiled tears would be falling if it was possible.

"Thanks Edward, you truly are a real brother, pain in the butt and all, I wouldn't have you any other way though", Rosalie playfully said smiling. Edward laughed as he took her hand to link through his arm.

The ceremony started, where Carlisle was the conductor and Esme as the maid of honor. Edward took his place as best man. As the ceremony continued, the vows approached. Emmet was first and as he stood slightly nervous he began.

"Rose. You are the last person in the world I thought I'd end up with." He said smiling looking at Rosalie, she looked down with a frown on her.

"No, no, no! Not like that! Um….." he panicked, afraid that she didn't get what he was saying. He looked at Edward.

"Just tell her what you were saying for the past week!" Edward said trying to help. Emmett looked back at Rosalie who looked at him confused.

"Right. Rosalie, through all the dry-tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. Today I marry my best friend, my soul mate, my angel. Rose you are meant for me. I exalt in your presence and I ache in your absence. I immensely and irrevocably love you with everything in me. You are the most beautiful person in the world inside and out, no matter what Edward says." Rosalie chuckled as did Edward, Carlisle and Esme.

"Rose, I promise I will protect, cherish, respect and love you forever. You make me so happy and I will spend every minute until the end of time making sure you feel that same happiness. All I am is yours".

He smiled hugely as did Rosalie.

"Rosalie, it's your turn", Carlisle said.

"Emmett," Rosalie said softly looking at their hands and then into his eyes.

"Its been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And that word is love. I have never believed that until I found you. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave. All my life I was taught the wrong things when it came to love. And then that fateful awful day happened and I started to think that love gave up on me."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are." Rosalie looks down to gather a second and then looks up and says in a whisper. "You actually saved me". Emmett smiled as his eyes started to glisten if only he could cry real tears.

"I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. My heart is so full of joy and that's because of these people surrounding us right now. And it's because of you. Emmett, I was born to love you and I always will", she said staring in the eyes of her beloved.

Emmett gulped, as everyone stared with huge smiles on their faces.

As rings were exchanged and the conclusion of the ceremony, the couple looked stupidly happy walking down the aisle. As the wedding party went on, Rosalie excused herself to powder her nose. Staring at her reflection she realized she was a married woman and had found true love. For the first time, happiness reflected back to her.


End file.
